Anniversary
by AsukiSan
Summary: An anniversary for Grimm and Ichi along with a celebration of Grimm x Ichi Day   6-15 Day!


**Happy belated Grimm x Ichi Day!**

**I would've done this sooner, but I was very busy on the actually Grimm x Ichi Day and I started late on this and my brain fried the next day ^^; But here it is now! **

6 months…. It's already been 6 months with his Arrancar lover, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, to Ichigo Kurosaki, it felt like forever with him. Forever meaning he felt that he could continue living and being forever happy with him. Even though Grimmjow didn't seem to be the romantic type, he was doing more for the Shinigami than even all the days combined! Ichigo loved the extra treatment from his lover without having sex involved, but it sometimes felt overwhelming when Grimmjow gave Ichigo some form of gift every time the Shinigami walked in the door.

When Ichigo first brought it up, Grimmjow merely talked about romance for him. Ichigo felt himself flutter at the thought of Grimmjow trying to make him happy, but it slowly became… too much. Like eating too many sweets and getting a stomach ache.

"Grimm?" The Espada looked over to Ichigo and grinned

"Yes, my Shinigami?"

"How come you have been giving so much to me?" Ichigo moved from his desk to sit next to the Espada. The teal-haired Arrancar wrapped an arm around the Shinigami before smiling at the boy

"How long has it been since we have been together, Ichi?" The Shinigami was quiet a moment, thinking about it before answering

"About 6 months." Grimmjow grinned

"I decided that we should celebrate our 6 month anniversary." Ichigo felt his blush appear before smiling

"You want to celebrate us?" The Espada nodded, making his Berry feel the happiest that has been in a very long time.

"Thank you, so much, Grimm." The Berry hugged his lover. "That means so much to me."

"Of course, Ichi…" The Espada hugged him back.

"You know… this is one of those occasions, Grimm." Grimmjow felt himself shiver at Ichi's lust filled voice. The Shinigami could only grin and laid back on the bed, pulling Grimm on top of him. "One of those occasions where I want you to make me feel intimately love." The Espada gulped at the sight Ichigo left him with, it made him want to lose control. But somehow, he held himself together as he kissed Ichigo.

The Berry moaned as he felt Grimmjow's warm on his lips. He hadn't felt it for a couple of months now because of Hollows and events in Soul Society. They never had the time to do anything because of it; but now that Grimmjow gave him the reason to let himself go, he wasn't going to pass it up for anything.

Their kiss soon heated up as Ichigo allowed Grimmjow's tongue in and let him explore everywhere. Once Grimmjow felt that he had remapped Ichi, his hands began to work on removing the Berry's shirt.

"Grimm…" Ichigo sighed as he felt his lover's hands on his chest; he could never get enough of his heat.

"Don't worry, my Berry. I'll make sure you receive more." The Shinigami blushed as he allowed the Espada to fully remove his shirt. "More love, attention… more of everything." A smile appeared on the Berry's face as he went to kiss his Espada's warm lips. Grimmjow smiled down at his little Shinigami before removing his own jacket and Ichigo's pants. "And I will make this night special for you." Before Grimmjow could blink, he was flipped over by his Shinigami

"For both of us, Grimm. It's our night after all." Ichigo smiled. The teal-haired Espada smiled as he brought Ichigo down for a gentle kiss, but one filled with both of their passion for each other.

"Ichigo." The Espada flipped Ichigo over "You know how much I love you right?" Ichigo felt his blush beginning to appear once more. "I love you with my very existence." For some reason, it felt so refreshing to hear those words from the Espada

"And I love you as much and even more, Grimmjow." The Espada grinned before moving down the soft spot on Ichigo's neck and began to suck on it. "A-ah! G-Grimm!" The way Grimmjow was sucking on his spot felt almost loving and gentle, unlike some of their previous nights and days together. "Mmmm…." Ichigo's arms wrapped around Grimmjow's neck, hoping to keep him in place, "Grimm…."

"Ichigo…" The Arrancar's hands roamed down to the hem of Ichigo's boxers and lightly rubbed the skin above the cloth, making the Berry whine and writhe under the teal-haired Arrancar.

"Grimmm….! Please…. Stop teasing…"

"Aww, Ichi, don't fret." The Arrancar smirked "I'll be sure to give you so much more." With that, the Espada removed his lover's boxers to reveal a very painful looking arousal. "And I'll be sure to take care of this for you." Grimmjow grinned as he moved in between the Shinigami's legs. Ichigo shook in anticipation as he watched his Arrancar move his head down and towards his member. The sudden warm and wet heat soon engulfed the Shinigami's painful erection and made him cry out pleasurably.

"G-Grimm…jow!" Ichigo's arms went to cover his face and to grip the bedding under him. He had forgotten how pleasurable this was and wanted nothing more than to enjoy every moment of this.

Grimmjow paid extra attention to the tip of the boy's member and underneath of it too. He seemed intent on making the Shinigami release quickly to relieve the pain and quickly bobbed his head up and down. The Espada shivered at every sound the Berry made and began to suck harder on the member. Ichigo arched his back off the bed and tried to get more of the extremely wonderful feeling on to his member and to find his release, he knew it was close but not close enough for his liking.

The Espada sensed this and began to suck harder and move faster. This new combination sent the Berry over the edge and he found his release. Grimmjow swallowed almost every drop and moved back up to his Shinigami to watch him come down from his little high.

When Ichigo finally opened his eyes, the Espada grinned down at him and leaned over the Berry to grab the new lube that he got from the Sandal-wearing and blonde Shinigami. That Shinigami also said that this new lube he make the Berry handle much, much more from the Espada. Grimmjow grinned at that; however, Grimmjow wanted this just for a romantic night for the Berry.

"How would you like this today? And would you like to be prepped?" Ichigo took a deep breath before climbing on to the Espada's lap.

"You don't have to prep me today. I'm sure I could handle it." Grimmjow thought about it and decided

"Let me make sure." Ichigo blushed as he watched Grimmjow cover his two fingers and began to move them in, out, and around the Berry's entrance. The Espada's ministrations left his Berry panting and breathing heavily. "I think you're right, Ichi." Grimmjow smirked as he quickly covered his own member. "Ready for this?" Ichigo frantically nodded, he hadn't realized how much he has been craving this. The Berry let out a long and wanting groan as he felt Grimmjow suddenly pull him down on to his member. "You're still… so tight, Ichi!"

"MMmmmm! Gr-Grimm…jow! Ah…"

"Ichi…." Grimmjow groaned out before helping Ichi move up and down his member. The Shinigami moaned out as he helped Grimmjow form a rhythm between them.

"G-Grimm… please… faster!" The Shinigami gripped the Espada's shoulders. Grimmjow was quick to comply as he moved his Ichi back against the bed and moved with all his might. Ichigo soon arched as he felt his prostate being hit. "GRIMMJOW!" It soon became too much for the Shinigami and he released. Grimmjow cried out as he felt Ichigo's muscles clamp down on him and he released within Ichi.

As their sex high diminished, Grimmjow pulled out of Ichigo and pulled him close.

"How was it?" Ichigo smiled up at the Espada.

"I loved it, thanks Grimm…." Ichigo let himself doze off.

"Just wait for our one-year anniversary…" The Espada smiled and soon fell asleep with his Berry


End file.
